The invention relates to a securing nut comprising a base member which is provided around its circumference with a key face contour, a threaded bolt receptacle which passes through the base member in the direction of a central axis and is provided with an internal thread as well as at least one clamping element arranged on the base member.
Securing nuts of this type are known, wherein in their case the clamping element is formed from individual separate projections which can lead to the formation of chippings at the threaded bolt when the securing nuts are screwed on.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a securing nut of the generic type in such a manner that it is, on the one hand, simple to produce and, on the other hand, allows reliable clamping without damaging the threaded bolt.